Seed of Evil
by redripe
Summary: One-Shot set during The Forgotten Sands. After Malik gets corrupted by the djinn, the prince has a harsh, primal encounter with him in the baths. Rated M for extremely graphic sex and suggestive themes including rape/incest. Prince/Malik. My first upload


Malik felt something surging through him. What was happening to him? When he had struck his blade into the Ifrit he had felt a surge of elevation, a feeling of power coursing through his body. It had filled him up, sending a surge of excitement from head to toe. He had been a little ashamed of his almost immediate hard on. He felt something powerful probing his mind, going through his body. He felt his pulse quicken, his heart was beating like a jackhammer. He felt like he could do anything in the world, he wanted to kill and he wanted to fuck (He wondered if that's the hardest his cock had ever been?).

He heard a whiny voice shouting his name, he turned around and saw his brother standing there. The young Prince of Persia, the black sheep of the family, a stain on the family name. He tried to feel anger and hatred for the prince, but all he felt was indifference. The prince was beneath him now, he could swat him like a fly, step on him and end his life in an instance. The prince was babbling, freaking out as usual. There was so much concern in his eyes that for a second Malik felt something for his younger brother, something that might have been love but was quickly replaced by something else. No, he thought, I don't have time for this now. He ignored the prince, jumped to the highest platform he could see in the room, the one he was sure the prince could not reach. He had more important things to do, more beasts to kill and hopefully someone to fuck. But his brother sure had looked cute.

The prince stared at the doorway his older brother had disappeared into mere seconds ago. Razia had warned him this might happen. The prince had no idea what to do, but he knew he had to try and catch up to Malik at least. He chose a doorway on a lower level, one that he could easily reach and jumped, slid, wall-ran his way to it. As he progressed through the palace, all he could think about was Malik. Malik was the eldest brother, older than the prince by a little less than two decades. He was the king of his own kingdom, a general who had never lost a war, a captain adored by his armies and a bloodthirsty, merciless warrior in the field. The prince had seen his rage in the battlefield first hand and had almost fainted at the sight of all the bloodshed.

Malik had never been very close to the prince. The age gap was the first difference, but there were many others. Malik had never hidden his disgust at the way the prince was raised, he often called him daddy's boy and constantly taunted him about being weak. The prince wasn't weak, strictly speaking. He had bested a whole army and saved his father's life last year, but Malik hadn't been around for that. And just because the prince could not match up to Malik's bloodthirst didn't mean he was weak in battle. Malik was hardly ever around when the prince was growing up and when he had been there, he had barely talked to the prince. When the prince used to do something wrong, his father used to assign his punishments to Malik. The prince had spent many days polishing Malik's swords, his shoes, mending his clothes and cleaning out his horses. On a few occasion they had fought, Malik's exprience and pure power had overwhelmed the prince in mere moments. He always ended up getting beaten up badly and eventually learned to just stay away from Malik. But he was his brother and the prince loved him and he would do anything to bring him back to his senses.

He eventually stumbled on Malik in the baths. The bath itself was shaped round and Malik stood in the center. He was naked except for a loincloth. Malik was a lot larger than the prince in size, he stood over six and a half feet tall, his shoulders broad and laden with muscles. In fact his whole body was covered in muscles and battle scars and quite tanned compared to the prince's skinny, pale body. Unlike the prince, Malik was quite hairy and everything from his back to his powerful legs were covered in light hair. The prince realized Malik's body was covered in sweat and what looked like blood. Malik stood in the center of the pool, which was now red due to all the bodies floating in it, some of them servant girls. The room smelled like sex and blood and the prince realized wht had happened.

"Malik...what have you done?" the prince asked. He didn't even see him move, he only felt Malik's fist as it hit him in the face. The force was so great, the prince was knocked off his feet and slammed into the nearby wall. He quickly did a self assessment and realized his nose was broken. Blood feel to the floor, flowing freely from what used to be his nose. He saw Malik coming again and tried to dodge to the right, but Malik's fist caught him on the side and the prince heard two of his ribs break. Before he could recover, Malik lunged at him with his left hand, which the prince was barely able to dodge but could not evade Malik's next attack. Malik raised his leg and kicked him straight in the chest, sending him flying through the pool. He couldn't breath and before he could get up, Malik was on him.

The little shit is down, Malik thought. He kicked the prince in his stomach again and heard the prince scream. He saw the prince's beautiful, baby face grimace in pain. It wasn't fair that the little black sheep of the family got to go through life without so much as a scratch on that spoiled little face of his. His anger got the better of him and he raised his leg, bringing his foot down on the prince's neck. He started increasing the pressure and pictured crushing the prince's skill underneath his foot but then his hatred was replaced by another feeling. He felt himself get hard again. He reached down with one hand ands started stroking his cock. He had fucked no less than four girls in the past hour, letting the beast inside him take over, fucking them like a jackhammer until he was satisfied.

The prince slowly reached for his dagger. Malik's foot was bigger than the prince's head and still slowly crushing him. On top of that, by doing this, Malik was holding the prince's head underwater and no one can hold their breath that long. Desperate to breath, the prince was about to get his fingers on the dagger when he felt the pressure decrease. Malik raised his foot off the prince and in one swift motion, ripped the dagger from the prince's side and threw it into the pool. He reached down and grabbed the prince by the hair and dragged him out of the pool and threw him on the floor. The prince coughed out some water and then turned to look at Malik. Malik pulled off his loin cloth and threw it to the side, revealing his hard, erect cock. His cock stood thick as the prince's wrist and longer than..well..long. It was veiny and impossibly thick, supported by the largest pair of balls, the prince had ever seen.

"Malik, listen to me, this is not you. Your not this person. The djinn is changing you..."

"Is it? Or is it just bringing out who I really am" Malik asked, smirking. He took three strides forward, grabbed the princes's head and started rubbing his cock against the prince's lips.

"Malik...this is not you. Your kind and generous and you have a family waiting for you back home..."

"Shut your mouth and offer service to your king" Malik ordered.

"Malik...NO" the prince shouted, still resisting. Malik hit him so hard, he nearly blacked out. He didn't put up much resistance after that. His face was already bloody and his nose swollen and he quietly opened his mouth and started sucking on Malik's enormous, leaking cock head. But Malik didn't want to get sucked, he thrust his cock further almost immediately. The prince felt his jaw stretch to accomodate the wide girth of Malik's manhood, but could not even take half of the cock in. Malik grabbed the prince's face in both his giant hands and started pushing in and out on his own will. He heard the prince gag on his cock as he tried to thrust it in deeper and that just made him try even harder. He was fucking the prince right in that spoiled little mouth of his and he had made sure it wasn't pretty anymore either. He would pull out his cock and smack it on the prince's face, hitting it on the broken nose sometimes. But no matter how hard he pushed, he could not force more than half of it down the prince's throat. Even with the gagging, he stopped enjoying at after a while.

The prince couldn't believe what was happening. His mouth was sore, his face swollen and bloody and now his jaw hurt from streching. He tried to get out of Malik's grip but realized Malik was too strong. He gagged everytime Malik's pole his his throat and started sliding down. He could feel his throat expand to accomodate the massive girth. What was he gonna tell his father? Malik's wives and children? Suddenly Malik pulled out and the prince could breath again. He fell to floor, coughing, tears streaming down his eyes. He saw Malik's feet move away and he said a silent prayer to himself thinking it was over. It wasn't.

With strength no human could posses, he was lifted and thrown on a nearby bench. Two large, rough hands tored off his trousers and settled on his hips, holding him hard enough to leave bruises. The prince realized what was coming and tried to stop Malik but felt his hand seized by a much larger one.

"I'm gonna get what I want, little prince" Malik growled, "And your gonna get what you deserve"

"Malik, I'm begging you, don't do this" the prince begged, feeling heat coming towards his asshole. This was not going to be a regular fuck.

Malik's response was a slight push and at first the prince felt something very thick probing his opening, trying to stretch it. He could feel Malik positionin himself, felt him move and then Malik pushed. The slight pain and fear in the beginning was replaced by pain so severe, the prince couldn't breath. He just clenched his teeth and tried to work through it but when he felt his body starting tp rip apart by Malik's thick girth, he screamed and didn't stop screaming. Malik, for his part, was merciless. After a few intitial thrusts which drew blood, he started slamming in to the prince as hard as he could. The sight of the prince's blood dripping down his cock and thighs only excited him more and he pushed harder. The prince's screams had turned into gutteral sobs, we can't have that, Malik thought. He pulled out his whole cock, slimy with pre-cum and blood. It came out with a popping sound and then he thrust it all back in again in one strong motion, his strong legs thrusting hard, his cock going deeper into the prince than ever before. He was all in now and fucking for all he was worth. His balls were slapping against the prince's delicate frame as he groaned and fucked.

"Your lucky your still alive, the slaves didn't even survive till this point"

The prince could feel the king's long thick cock sliding up his entrails, fondling his spleen. The pain was intense, coming in waves everytime Malik thrusted into him. He knew he must be bleeding quite a bit now, the cock inside him felt inhumanly strong, thick and tougher than skin should be. He wanted to think that he might get through this but the realization that something so large was inside something so small soon set in. He was in bad shape and he realized he might not survive this. He had no weapons on him and currently the strongest man (being?) in the kingdom had his cock buried deep inside the prince's battered body. Great vacation this turned out to be, the prince thought. One way or another, he just wanted it to be over. But it was far from over, Malik took his time, taking sadistic pleasure in the prince's pain, working his ass like it was putty, drilling, stretching, ripping, clawing. Near the end, the king bent over the prince's back and thrust his cock as deep as it would go and in that position, rapidly thrust, moving only a couple of inches each time. This was much worse than anything so far, one thrust barely had time to register on the pain scale before the next one came. Malik's thick, long cock was moving solely inside him, barely coming out for air.

Then Malik grunted as he shot his load up the prince's ass. The prince winced as thick wads of the king's salty cum shot up his ruptured canal. Even after his recent recreation, Malik seemed to have a few litres left just for the prince. When he was done, he pulled out in one quick, wet jerk leaving trails of cum dripping off the prince's ass. The prince crumpled to the floor, waiting for a a sword to strike him in the back.

"Clean it" Malik ordered. At this point, he didn't really have much fight left in him, so the prince crawled to Malik and lapped and licked his cock until it was clean of cum and blood. Then Malik was walked out, leaving enough sand warriors in his wake to keep the prince busy for a while. He barely dragged himself to Razia's portal, where she healed him and told him his brother was slowly being corrupted by the djinn. He had no trouble believing it. As he started his journey towards the city of Djinn, his body still felt hollow, as if Malik's cock had stretched it enough but left it empty. By now he was all alone in a dead kingdom, trying to save his brother even though he knew he might have to kill him. For the first time in his life, he felt utterly alone and empty...in more ways than one.


End file.
